Heaven's Gate
by bangelluvforever
Summary: I know there could never have been another. I knew it then and I know it now. I never want to. You and I were different that was true, and we came from different worlds. Yet you were the only one able to teach me about the most important thing in this world. The value of love. Buffy & Angel


**Title:** Heaven's Gate

**Author:** Bangelluvforever

**Disclaimer:** I so don't own anything.

**Rating:** T, mentions of death

**Characters:** Buffy, Angel

**Pairing:** Buffy & Angel

**Timeline:** Set after the last ever episodes of Angel & BtVS.

**Summary:** I know there could never have been another. I knew it then and I know it now. I never want to. You and I were different that was true, and we came from different worlds. Yet you were the only one able to teach me about the most important thing in this world. The value of love.

* * *

_**=Heaven's Gate=**_

**-By Jess L.A.-**

Black, UGG boots slowly, painfully, walked up the wet, green, grassy hill until the woman in dark blue jeans, a black, long-sleeve, turtleneck sweater, and leather jacket came to a stop at the top of it.

Her hazel eyes looked out over the view set before her, tears on the verge of falling. She was tired, and not just from the red-eye flight to this place, but just tired in general. She was done with everything, no more, she refused, no more would she be fate's or the Power That Be's bitch.

She gave her life over, and over, and over, and _over_ again and what for? A world where the closest people to family in her life, kept important secrets from her, kept _him_ from her that was the ultimate betrayal in her eyes.

"Oh Angel," she whispered as tears slipped down her tanned cheeks from her closed eyes.

As if hearing her, the wind started to gently blow around her, consuming her causing her tears to fall harder.

"The hurt began to fade and it was easier just to let go, to forget like we said we would all those years ago. At least I thought it was. But in every man I met in the next few years, I found myself looking for you, and when the feelings got too strong I'd write you another letter. But I never sent them, in fear of what I might find. By then, you'd gone on with your life and I didn't want to think about you loving someone else. I wanted to remember us like were those three years, the good and the bad. I didn't want to ever forget that, and I tried everything, and I mean everything, to forget about you, about us, but I just couldn't. The truth is," She told the wind. More tears slipped as it caressed her cheeks, "I never want to. You and I were different that was true, and we came from different worlds. Yet you were the only one able to teach me about the most important thing in this world. The value of love."

The wind continued to dance around her, and caressed her essence, as if touching her soul an talking to her. "Angel," she whispered with so much love as she let the wind consume her as if it was him, "I know there could never have been another. I knew it then and I know it now. When I sleep, I dream of you and when I wake, I long to hold you in my arms. If anything, our time apart has only made me more certain that I want to spend my nights by your side, and my days with your heart. What I'm trying to say is that you are there, in everything I am…in everything I've ever done… and looking back, I know that I should have told you how much you've always meant to me, but now I know that I can't and it hurts more than I can put in to words or bare.

Saying good-bye to you today is the hardest thing I'll ever have to do, and when I get to wherever you are, I can honestly swear that I'll never do it again. I love you now for what we've already shared and I love you now in anticipation for all that's sure to come. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I miss you already, but I'm sure in my heart that you'll be with me always as my soul searches for yours.

You are the answer to every part I've offered. You are a song, a dream, a whisper….and I don't know how I could have lived without you for as long as I have, now knowing that the possibility that kept me going of ever being with you and seeing you again, is now gone."

The blonde continued to let the tears fall as she slipped off her gloves, and reach into the leather jacket pocket, his leather jacket pocket, and pulled out the weapon contained in it. The silver of the blade danced in the moonlight before it was dosed in blood.

"Call me a dreamer or a fool or any other thing, but I believe anything is possible and I know that my soul will find it's way to Heaven's Gate and into your arms where I will spend the rest of eternity," the blonde finished, falling to her knees as the world turned black.

And when her eyes open back up, they would be greeted with chocolate brown, irises before their lips would meet again and that flicker of something almost electrical would be ever present as would the feelings of being desired, to be cared for and protected, to be listened to and accepted without judgment. To be loved.

After all they were Buffy and Angel, and they were made for each other because they were stronger together than apart, even in death.

* * *

_**Hello BtVS/Angel/Bangel family:**_

_**Well, I'll be the first to admit that I was and am shocked to find out that my brain and my fingers went against me, and wrote something that I haven't wrote in a long time for a couple, that I love deeply still to this day. Anyone else miss the show & this couple? I didn't realize till just now, terrible I know. Well, anyways, I hope this helps me with my writer's block.**_

_**Ta-ta for now BtVS/Angel/Bangel family:**_

_**Jess L.A.**_

"_They are what we really call heroes. They gave up their very happiness for us. They lost everything even one another. People always try to put them down, but they kept each other up strong and unstoppable. Buffy and Angel are what everyone should call heroes. They gave up the very thing that keeps them fighting, till this very day. Each other! They have broken, shattered, hearts because they can't be together and they miss their soul mates. They know the true meaning of love, pain and heartache. They fight for each other by fighting the good fighting knowing that the other is safe and waiting for you with open arms when ever you need them. They live for each other. No matter all the pain they've been through they still stand fighting strong, side by side._

_I'm proud to call Buffy and Angel my heroes. As others should."_

**~By Jess L.A.**


End file.
